The present invention relates to a method for bringing about mixing of a liquid in a container filled for the most part with liquid, which exhibits a partially closed opening at its upper end, which container is so arranged as to be subjected to motion in conjunction with the mixing procedure.
In procedures for mixing samples in containers which have been filled for the most part with liquid, it may be necessary on certain occasions to mix the samples in the aforementioned containers, but without these being fully enclosed, in order to afford free access to the internal space of the containers and to be able to get to the samples without first having been obliged to open the containers in question. It is desirable for this to be capable of taking place during the actual mixing procedure in the containers. There is a wish to be able to utilize equipment which subjects the aforementioned containers, which are thus partially open at the top, and which are filled for the most part with liquid, to a circulating motion. It is important, therefore, for the content of the containers not to flow from the containers in question.
Objects of the Invention
The aforementioned objects include the principal object that it is wished to achieve in accordance with the present invention.
Principal Characteristics of the Invention
The aforementioned objects are achieved by means of a procedure in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that the container is subjected to a circulating motion which causes the liquid to start to rotate and to be forced outwards against the inner walls of the container and upwards against the lid of the container during mixing, and in that the construction of the lid prevents the liquid from flowing out through a hole situated at the centre of the lid and the container.
Additional Objects of the Invention
It is desirable also to make available containers with lids which enable the aforementioned procedure to be executed effectively and reliably without the risk of the contents of the containers flowing out from the mouths of the containers located at the top during the mixing procedure, but which still permit free access to the internal space of the containers and without risk, for example when preparing samples in liquid form in conjunction with the analysis of samples in laboratories, for instance, so that the contents are not contaminated. This can occur, for example, if the tips of the pipettes with which the samples are transferred between containers come into direct contact with the edges of containers and openings.
Prior Art
Previously disclosed in EP 0 356 883 A1, for example, is the mixing of samples in cylindrical containers which are closed at the top with the help of lids, in which the possibility of pushing through pipette tips, for example, is provided. It is precisely in such cases that the risk is present of such contamination taking place, for example if one is engaged in the investigation of the degree of bacterial contamination of foodstuffs, for example in minced meat and fried diced meat and potatoes.
Additional Objects of the Invention
A further object of the present invention is thus to make available containers which are suitable for use in the procedure in accordance with the invention.
Additional Characteristics of the Invention
A container, which is provided with a lid with an opening and is suitable for use for carrying out a procedure in accordance with the present invention, is characterized essentially in that the container exhibits a lid which is provided with a hole arranged at the centre of the lid and the container, which hole is smaller than the diameter of the container.